kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ZexionTheGamer
I Archived! Hey Re:Hey Friend add? Hai! hi Re:Wait ちわーッス Your new Sora bubble could take one's breath away. I love that animation. My highlight to the games. I was so sad Re:CoM and Days didn't have any flawless CGI. Well nice job. Are sins ever forgiven? 04:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Are we cool? Hey Huh? Heh Archive Image Sea Salt Ice Cream Award to use it, type in the following for yourself: and presto! there you go. KingdomKeyDarkside 05:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) What's up? Chibi Zexion Friends Archive What does an Archive do in your talkpage? --Cococrash11 02:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 What happens to the warnings? --Cococrash11 02:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Thanks. --Cococrash11 02:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 I meant does the warning stop working when they are in the archive? --Cococrash11 02:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 =) Re:Help with administrator assigning Re: IRC Re:I don't know... 什麼？ I see, I see...I do not know much more information on Wireless Routers, but I tried to help in the best ways I can. --SquareEnixRocks 23:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I see, I see. But, are you still upset about it? Archive your talk page if you want. --SquareEnixRocks 00:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll find someone to archive it for you. And I hope it isn't time, either!!!! SquareEnixRocks 00:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, just in case it is time, I wish you farewell for now and hoping you will get the Internet access back, as soon as possible. SquareEnixRocks 00:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) That sorta confuses me...but, I'll figure it out. SquareEnixRocks 00:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I rollbacked your stupid edit! :D So...did you know...that I...am learning about Ancient Greece in Social Studies? Trying to get off-topic the whole Internet removal thing. --SquareEnixRocks 00:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Let's see if I remember what I learned for the past few weeks...Well, the Greeks thought life started out like this. First there was Chaos, then Chaos brought Earth, Love, Dark, and Night. Then, the Earth had the Sky, Sea, and Mountains. Earth and Sky got married and had the Cyclops, the 100-Eyed 50-Armed, or 100-Armed 50-Eyed Monster, I can't remember. They also had the Titans. Cronus and Rhea were the two Titans that had all the Gods and Goddesses. Cronus then killed the Sky and took over. Cronus went to a fortune teller and the fortune teller told him that one of his children would kill him. So then, whenever Rhea gave birth, Cronus ate the child, but the children he ate were still alive in his stomach. When Rhea had Zeus, she sent him down to Earth to be raised be shepards and Rhea gave Cronus a rock to eat instead. Eventually, Rhea brought Zeus back up to Mt. Olympus and Rhea told Cronus that Zeus could help around. Zeus and Rhea then came up with a plan to get the children in Cronus' stomach back. Both of them made a mixture of honey and mustard. They gave Cronus the mixture and he threw up all the children he ate, and the rock as well. Zeus then decided to battle Cronus so then he could be ruler. Zeus and his brothers and sisters fought Cronus and his brothers and cousins. Nobody knows what happened to Cronus then, they say that when a 'natural' disaster occurs, it's a sign that Cronus is still here and ready for his revenge. *gasps for breath* Is that enough information? SquareEnixRocks 00:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow...*facepalms and laughs* I never mentioned a "let's"! Where has your mind been now-a-days? In Candyland? XD SquareEnixRocks 01:00, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Red links Unless it is a link to an inappropriate page or a double link, don't remove these. If the page is a valid KH term, then it needs to be created, not ignored.Glorious CHAOS! 05:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Most of the pages you've marked as stubs are not. Weapon pages are, by nature, going to be kind of empty. Unless there's specific info you can think of that needs to be put there, please don't mark it as a stub. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 19:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) You made a wiki? Re:wait... What up? Im bored!!! Nothing to do @ school!! I'm so bored 17:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC)